


Stay Another Day

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: The two of them live a quiet, uneventful life together. One might even call it boring with how isolated and plain it is. Sometimes Hinata would go into town, but most of the time, it was just them and the country. A modest life. A mild life.One that he hoped desperately that Nagito needed after everything that’s happened.(But maybe it's just because he's selfish.)(Written for the Danganronpa Secret Santa 2018.)





	Stay Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I want these twooooo to build a crumbling world togetheeeeeeer.
> 
> But yeah, I wrote another exchange fic with domestic fluff and angst. Nice. It's pretty different though. It's angstier, which is impressive, all things considered. I really, really struggled with this one probably more than the others, hence why it's so...short. Sorry about that.
> 
> I honestly don't remember where I was going with this, but I still kinda like it. Hopefully my exchangee likes it, too.

When he returned, Nagito was nowhere to be seen. Hinata checked the study, their bedroom, the bathroom, and even the garden, but Nagito wasn’t anywhere. All left were the usual little signs—strands of Nagito’s hair on brushes and clothes, the very specific arrangements courtesy of Nagito’s handiwork, and the occasional misplaced books that Nagito liked to carry around but often forgot about. All of that—but no Nagito himself.

Hinata sucked in his breath between his teeth, trying not to panic.

“Shit.”

* * *

The countryside is wide and vast, and the two of them stay in a house that’s considerably isolated. It’s just them here within a five-mile radius. Most of the people in the nearby town haven’t even seen Nagito before, and Nagito couldn’t have gotten far, considering they only had one rundown vehicle that Hinata used.

There are, however, several overgrown fields and one thick forest. Finding Nagito would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

But he doesn’t have time to lose. Not in a situation like this.

“Nagito? Nagito!”

He likes to think that Nagito would go somewhere not too difficult to trek though, but hearing just himself calling for his lover mixed in with the ambient, ambivalent sounds of nature was doing little for his nerves.

“Nagito! Please!”

His voice slips a little, and he almost steps on one of the scuttering mice. He nearly stumbles, catching himself on a tree, and nearly got a creepy centipede crawling onto his hand for his troubles.

“ _Urgh_! Nagito...! C-Come on...! Where _are_ you?”

Hinata looks around desperately, and the bushes rustle. Not Nagito, unfortunately. Likely a squirrel or something.

“...Nagito... Seriously...”

He doesn’t like the forest. When he was younger, he imagined being swallowed by darkness. Had nightmares over it. While the forest wasn’t dark, the light filtering through the leaves from a cloudy sky above definitely gave it an eerie atmosphere.

He doesn’t like it.

“Nagito... Nagito...”

The idea of Nagito being swallowed up by something so creepy yet unassuming—

“N... Nagito..! H-Hey...! Nagito?!”

His throat hurts, and then, just when his eyes begin to sting, he’s answered.

“Ha...jime...?”

The voice is distant but unmistakable.

“NAGITO?!”

“Hajime...! Hajime, Hajime! Over here!”

Hinata runs as fast as he can in the direction of his lover’s call, so much so that he’s careless and clumsy. Once Nagito sounds close enough to lunge for, his foot gets tangled up in a root and he smashes harshly into the ground. It hurts enough to nearly disorient him, and he hears rustling, noticing only blearily that some woodland creature has darted into the bushes.

It hurts really bad. He groans pitifully. And there’s a horrified gasp.

“Oh no, Hajime...!” His vision is starting to fade and blur but he can tell that it’s Nagito who kneels before him, that it’s Nagito who gathers him into his lap. “Hajime, Hajime! C-Can you hear me...?! Hajime...!”

With nothing short of bursting relief muddying the dizziness, Hinata passes out.

* * *

When he wakes up, the sky is dyed orange, and Nagito’s worried face is surrounded by golden light.

“Hajime? Can you hear me? You’ve been out for a while.”

Nagito touches his jaw, and Hinata realizes blearily that his chin has been bandaged.

“It’s going to get dark soon. I’m so sorry. Let’s head home, okay?”

“O... Okay...” His tongue feels weirdly swollen. He might have bitten it earlier, but he supposes that at least he can’t taste anything. “Uurgh...”

Nagito helps him up, and he has to steady himself on the other, forehead pressing into Nagito’s shoulder. Truth be told, he just wants so take a moment and breathe in Nagito’s scent. They really should get home before dark, but—somehow, it’s not as scary a prospect as it should’ve been.

“Let’s get going... Nagito.”

“Yes, Hajime.”

Hinata squeezes his hand tight.

* * *

“Ah, that fall must have been painful... That’s a pretty bad bruise, Hajime...”

Hinata winces as Nagito wipes it down.

“My jaw hurts a little, but it’s not too bad,” he says. “But, really—I should be the one fussing over you. Just why the hell did you run off into the woods?”

“Oh, I was just out on a walk... But I saw a cute squirrel that reminded me of you. Before I knew it, I had followed it to some unfamiliar part—and then you tumbled in, scaring it away.” Nagito laughs before his smile fades into something more apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you so much.”

“...I almost thought you ran away,” Hinata muttered, picking at the fraying straw of his chair. “That or you wandered off without realizing—that you’d be lost forever or something.”

“Oh, no! With my luck I definitely would’ve found you eventually!” Nagito exclaimed, pulling back. He hums, tapping his chin. “Although, with my luck, it would be when you already found a new lover and had long since moved on from me.”

Hinata flared at him before shaking his head firmly.

“That wouldn’t happen, Nagito.”

“Eh? It wouldn’t?”

“No way.” Hinata reached out, pulling Nagito closer by the hips and burying his face into Nagito’s abdomen, up against Nagito’s pounding heartbeat. “No way in hell.”

Tentatively, Nagito pats his head, fingers playing idly with the short dark spikes.

“Ehe. Okay, Hajime. If you say so.”

Hinata squeezes him, and he would’ve been content to stay there if not for Nagito’s stomach growling. When he perks from that, Nagito’s cheeks are pink. Hinata can’t help but give a fond smile.

“We should get something to eat. Any preferences, Nagito?”

“Mmm...” Nagito plays with his hair. “A toasted sandwich...I guess.”

“You need way more than that,” Hinata laughed. “I’ll cook some fish.”

* * *

The two of them live a quiet, uneventful life together. One might even call it boring with how isolated and plain it is. Sometimes Hinata would go into town, but most of the time, it was just them and the country. A modest life. A mild life.

One that he hoped desperately that Nagito needed after everything that’s happened.

“Thank you for the meal!”

“Thanks for the meal...”

Right now, at least, Nagito is content, eating the grilled fish that Hinata has already cut into small bites. He hums with delight at the taste, even though Hinata is well aware how average his cooking skills are. Nagito still beams at him.

“Delicious! Made with Hajime’s love!”

...it’s really flustering, but Hinata appreciates it. Obviously.

“I’m glad you like it...”

Nagito nods eagerly, but in the end, he isn’t able to finish the food. It’s fine, because Nagito always eats whatever leftovers they store while Hinata is out.

Nagito takes his medicine as he usually does, and he helps Hinata with the dishes. They dry them, they put them away, and then Hinata usually takes a shower. Sometimes, Nagito will join. Sometimes, Nagito takes a shower without him. After the shower, Hinata usually rests. Sometimes, Nagito will be nestled up against him. Sometimes while reading. Sometimes not. Sometimes, he’s not there. He’s just reading in the other room.

Even with all these minor variations, it is above all else, a quiet, eventful life. And that, Hinata hopes, is what Nagito needs.

* * *

Sometimes, he worries over whether or not he’s just being selfish and projecting.

A lot happened between him and Nagito. A lot of good things, wonderful things, but a lot of terrible things, too.

Before even meeting Hinata, Nagito had suffered and struggled through a lot on his own. And after meeting—it had been difficult. There were times where Hinata hadn’t wanted anything to do with him. Because Komaeda Nagito was too difficult, too troubling, and he just wanted something simple and easy.

_“It’s alright if you leave,”_ Nagito had told him once with a smile that wasn’t even sad. _“It’s better if you do, Hinata-kun.”_

In the end, Hinata never left. He never really thought that he could.

“And why is that?” Nagito asks him with a laugh. “Is it a hero complex? Do you think you can save me or something?”

“I... Don’t think it’s that.”

“Is it because I make you feel good?”

“That definitely isn’t it.” He’s sure about that. He’s dated other people who made him feel good before. Other people who were a lot less complicated and a lot less worrying. And when he broke up with them, he was more detached than truly distressed about it. “I think it’s just because I love you, Nagito.”

“Why?” Nagito frowns, head tilting. “I still don’t understand. For someone so plain—you really have mysterious tastes, Hinata Hajime.”

_Yeah, I can’t deny that, but... But..._

“I love you. Isn’t that all it needs to be? What deeper reason could exist besides that?”

The Nagito in his head didn’t have an answer for it. He still wasn’t sure if the Nagito in his arms would, either, because—he’s still too embarrassed to say something so forthright out loud. Not that he doesn’t think it. A lot.

_I love you._

Especially right now, with Nagito cuddled up against him, eyes shut with a soft smile on his face.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Nagito lets out a content sigh when Hinata strokes his hair.

_I love you so much that it hurts, Nagito._

* * *

Nagito loves the garden. Hinata’s certain of that, at least. Few things make Nagito happier than when the seeds sprout, when the sprouts bloom, when the flowers bear fruit, and when Hinata brings him a new packet of seeds so that the cycle could start anew.

Nagito is always beautiful, but there’s something about how radiant he is when he collects a basket full of freshly and personally grown fruits and vegetables. Nagito is always excited to shove the basket into Hinata’s own hands, eyes sparkling with the prospect of Hinata using them to cook.

Hinata has eaten more bell peppers than he ever wanted to eat in his entire life, but he’ll eat a hundred more if Nagito’s fog-green eyes and green thumb so wills it.

Today, thankfully, Nagito is tending to tulips.

“When you see them in pictures, they look so plain, but the real things are so vibrant and grand,” he murmurs, spraying the budding flowers with a hum. “As expected, they’re rather particular.”

“Hm.” Hinata remembers Nagito’s less than successful rendezvous with a rose bush. “They’ll bloom beautifully. You take good care of them, Nagito.”

“You really think so?” Nagito asks brightly. “That makes me so happy to hear. I do hope you aren’t just saying that.”

“I’m not. I’m definitely not.”

“Hmm, hmm.” Nagito plays with his hair, twirling it around his finger. “I hope they’ll bloom, at least. It would be sad if something happened.”

“If it storms, we can cover them with the tarp if that’s what you’re worried about,” Hinata says. “And there’s no trees close by to fall on them. And we’re pretty good about animal control. So, I think they’ll be fine, Nagito. Don’t worry.”

“...hey, Hajime?”

Nagito is still looking at the flowers rather than him. Nagito is curled up.

“I want them to bloom...but I think flowers are at their most beautiful when they begin to wilt.”

Nagito has said as much before. Hinata wondered if he remembered. He doesn’t ask.

“What do you think?”

_Ah. He’s asked this before, too._

“I think they’re beautiful, too,” he says, because last time he gave an answer that Nagito wasn’t happy with.

Nagito scoffs at him, but it’s done so fondly.

“...you really are so accommodating.”

With that, he stands, pulling off his gardening gloves.

“I really do wonder about you sometimes, Hinata Hajime.”

* * *

“Truth be told, I can’t stand it. Everything’s so lively. So noisy. And it’s dangerous. So very dangerous.” Nagito’s fingers dig into his arms. “Plane crashes, bus crashes, car crashes, trains getting derailed... There are just so many ways to get injured...! It’s so dangerous!”

Nagito buries his face, shivering.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...! I really am trying...! But it’s just so difficult! When my ears aren’t ringing with the world’s rambling and bustling, my own thoughts are screaming at me all the many, many ways something’s going to go wrong! I-I... I’m sorry, Hajime... I’m so...so sorry...”

“Nagito...” Hinata tries to take one of his hands. It’s pale, cold, and fragile but he squeezes it. “It’s okay. It’s really okay. I’m not expecting you to recover overnight. It’s like Gekkogahara-sensei says. These things take time.”

“I feel like I’m not getting anywhere... I’m really sorry... That must be so frustrating...”

“Nagito, it... It’s really okay. It’s not a big deal. The others forgive you, too—I, I swear.”

Nagito whines.

“I... Maybe it would be better if I just...stayed home...from now on. Going out is just too much. I should just be glad that no one got badly hurt.”

But a couple of them had been bruised. Nagito likely knew that and felt horrible over it.

_All because I tried to push him out there... Even though staying inside is bad for him, too... He’s never going to get better at this rate, just—what am I supposed to do...?!_

Hinata’s eyes screw shut as he tries to think, and then, finally...

“How about...we just leave this city and all these people behind? How about we go someplace where it’s just the two of us?”

Nagito perks up.

“A-Ah... Aha... Seriously? Hajime, you have _friends_ here.”

“They’ll understand,” he says without even thinking. “And—honestly I’m not that close to anyone else. I’m just an extra ear. Or an extra body. I’m not that important to anyone else.”

_To no one except you._

He really did believe that.

“So... Just the two of us. No other people. Somewhere you can go outside without having to worry about crowds or noise. How about it?”

“That...um...” Nagito flusters, but he really does seem a little enamored with the idea, albeit still insecure in his downward gaze. “If it’s just us, you’d probably get tired of me, Hajime...”

“I promise that won’t happen,” Hinata said, smiling reassuringly. “And besides, we’re not going to be completely detached from civilization. I was thinking maybe a farm or something in the countryside with a close enough town that we can buy essentials when needed.”

“That would...be a lot of work to manage.”

“It’ll keep me from getting too bored, then.”

“Do you even like the countryside, Hajime?”

“I like it well enough that I don’t mind living there. Especially with you.”

Nagito’s eyes are wide as Hinata cups his cheek.

“Just the two of us,” he repeats almost desperately, thumb running over the delicate curvature. Nagito’s lips part. “How does that sound?”

“I... How much do you think we’ll need to pack?”

“As much as we need,” Hinata said, keeping himself from sighing in relief. “As much as you want.”

_As long as we’re together._

* * *

_Together..._

Sometimes he did wonder if he really made the right call, but—as long as the two of them were together, things would be fine.

_Yeah... Yeah..._

“Ah, Nagito, do you want me to help you dry your hair when you’re done?”

“Please do! Oh! Wait, Hajime! You need to wash my back real quick!”

“Ah...right...”

“Don’t get so flustered, haha!”

“M-Mmgh.”

Truth be told, things were fairly simple, just like he had hoped. He’s just—paranoid. He’s beyond paranoid about losing Nagito.

_I’m definitely a little selfish. But, I just... I do want Nagito to be happy._

He dries Nagito’s hair with a towel but also uses a blow dryer to make the wild curls extra fluffy. He combs his fingers through, humming as he does.

“Your hair’s getting long,” he muses fondly, enjoying tangling his fingers into the soft strands. “Do you want me to cut it, Nagito?”

“No, tying it back is fine,” Nagito replies and tosses him a curious glance. “Is that alright?”

“It’s no big deal.” _You don’t need my approval for everything, but—it makes me feel special that my opinion is so important._ “You do look really good in a ponytail.”

Nagito’s blush, too, is beautiful.

“...maybe Hajime should grow out his hair, too.” He giggles. “Grow it to be so long that it looks like seaweed.”

“Ehhh? Do you really think that’d be an attractive look?”

“It might! Although I’m more curious if your antenna will grow, too. Seems stubborn. Like my Hajime.”

“I-It does?”

“Oh! It jumped!”

“It did?!”

Nagito laughs much more brightly. Hinata never got an answer.

* * *

_It’s because you’re selfish._

Sometimes, long after Nagito’s fallen asleep in his arms, the shadows sneer at him.

_You don’t want to let him go—but you don’t really want to share him, either. He makes you feel special. You’re selfish. You don’t deserve him._

It’s not surprising. He worries about such things during waking hours, too.

_Do you really think sheltering him so that he can’t hurt anyone and that no one can hurt him in return is really the best call? What even gives you the right to take him away from people that could help him better than you?_

There’s no signal here. But there is in the nearby town, no matter how weak. Sometimes, he talks to the others. They’re relieved to hear from him and sometimes, they make comments.

“It must be so boring out there, man,” Souda would sigh. “But at least you’re not alone, huh?”

“I hear the countryside is lovely!” Sonia would exclaim. “I would like to visit sometime!”

“Are you and Komaeda really alright?” Kuzuryuu would ask. “You know you can contact me whenever you need help, right?”

“Just make sure he’s eating right,” Owari would tell him. “I really envy him though, being able to eat bountiful harvest of fresh food...!”

They’re good people. Really.

_“Hinata-kun... You really do feel overly responsible of him, don’t you?”_

In the present day, Nagito sighs, instinctively nuzzling further into his chest. Likely in response to his pounding heart.

_Of course I do. Is that a bad thing?_

Back then, he hadn’t really gotten a response. Right now, he holds Nagito closer, sighing in return.

_I love him. I’m definitely selfish but... I love him. And I just want him to be happy._

Stroking Nagito’s hair, he can’t help but think that, over and over again.

_I love him, I love him, I love him. I could never let you go, Nagito._

Which was why he really was so terrified at the idea of Nagito running away from him, be it due to a mental break or...something else.

* * *

“Nagito.”

_Something else...like dissatisfaction. Or discontent._

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy?”

**_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ **

An easy smile, in spite of that.

“Of course I am, Hajime.”

“That’s...all that matters.”

“Huh?”

Without thinking, he reaches out and squeezes the other’s cold hand.

“Please just stay with me.”

With that, without even waiting for an answer, he kisses that hand softly, squeezing once more.

“Please. My Nagito.”


End file.
